The Thunder Dragon
by Dragon Lord Draco
Summary: A man with the soul of a dragon has come from Bosco. Drawn by rumors of a being who had stopped the Resurrection of Zeref with the use of dragon slaying magic. He intends to challenge this slayer. Though slayers are powerful this will not be an easy fight for the Fire Dragon. Who will survive this encounter? Pre Battle of FT.
1. Chapter 1: Fafnir, the Dragon of Bosco

**AN**

 **Made a few slight changes if you have already read chapter one go ahead to chapter 2.**

 **I've wondered for awhile now why the Magic Council went to the Guilds to defeat the dark guilds that they were afraid of for years. It would have been smarter if they sent the ten Wizard Saints because then they wouldn't have to worry about one of them being too weak. Not just that but these guys were extremely powerful so having a team of people from various guilds just doesn't seem smart to me. They don't know each other so they wouldn't have any idea how to work together. They should have just had the wizard saints or an entire guild do it rather than a few people from a few different guilds. I decided to add a little something to the story so that they would think that this might work. For those of us who watch Fairy Tail dubbed the Raijinshuu is the Thunder Legion in reality I like the sound of Raijinshuu better, mostly due to the story** _ **Amongst Untrodden Ways**_ **. Also I'm not sure how long it is between when Team Natsu returned to the guild hall and the Battle of FT so we'll say there is a weeks difference. Before we begin the story though I've got a few more things to say that are VERY IMPORTANT written at the bottom. Without further ado let the story begin!**

Fafnir POV

I was born a slave in Bosco, and my master was relatively kind. He gave us what we needed to survive, and he wasn't as harsh in his punishments as some of the other Owners, but we still didn't have our freedom. But I did respect him. The Hands weren't as kind. They were harsh with the whip especially to me, but that was partly my fault, after all I did defy them often. I wouldn't let them whip my friends and family if I was there, either I hit them and get whipped, or just get whipped. I think you can guess which I chose.

When I was ten the Hands got tired of getting kicked in the crotch, and they started whipping me. I gritted my teeth but didn't make a sound and kept working, but they didn't stop and I started getting weak from the pain and blood loss. I always healed abnormally fast so I wasn't too worried when I couldn't stand anymore. The only problem was that my sister was. She jumped forward and stopped my tormenter. When that happened I panicked, that's practically a death sentence for most, I don't even know how I had survived all my whippings. Even with my weakness I knew I had to do something but I couldn't get up so I just screamed at him to get his attention. That was the biggest mistake of my life.

Somehow a small bolt of lightning launched from my mouth and… it wasn't strong enough to kill the Hand but… he was still holding her arm… the electricity traveled through him into her… she was only seven so the lightning was more than enough. I had killed my sister. When I saw what I had done, I was horrified. It's in my nature to protect those close to me, and against my nature to hurt people. I could hit the Hands because to me, they were monsters and demons, but even then I wouldn't have killed them. But killing my sister… that shattered me.

I had done the unthinkable. It's one thing to be bad luck to be around, but a whole other to have killed someone who was so close to you, that you _needed_ her to survive. I had lived for those close to me but on that day I made two decisions. I will never let anyone get close to me again. I am too dangerous, being near to me is a death sentence. I also decided that if I can't be close to people I would help those who could. I will become a demon so I can kill the monsters and other demons that I find starting with the Hand that brought me to that.

Shakingly I stood up, not from weakness, but from rage. With all the rage in my body I was stronger than ever before. Later the other slaves told me that the look I gave the Hand was that of the Dark Lord. But I think it's fitting, after all, who better to be king of monsters the the Lord of Hell. The Hand's eyes widened in fear as he took a step back. I charged forwards faster than ever before. I felt both strong winds and an extreme heat that nearly overwhelmed me, but I got to him before he could even react. I jumped and grabbed his throat, and let the world pull me back to the earth, bringing the Hand with me.

He punched and kicked me, and I knew if things continued this way I would die before he suffocates so I released his throat before darting forward and with a satisfying click, bit straight through his throat. I knew he would die from blood loss quickly so I jumped back still with his flesh in my mouth. The blood was so metallic tasting I had to spit it out. I looked back up with a mouth covered in blood, looked at my work, and grinned. I had done it. I killed my first monster. It had been so big to me I had to look at my mother. She was looking at me with fear, grief, anger, and still a little concern. I was confused. Why was she worried? I won! I killed the monster who had been tormenting us for years! I was angry and confused. 'Why isn't she proud?' I thought. before everything went dark.

When I woke my mother was tending to my back as she often did so I was relieved at first thinking that it was all a dream. When I looked around though my sister was nowhere to be seen. Nervously I asked where she was. Mother wouldn't look at me and I realized it wasn't a nightmare so I roared in grief. I grieved as my mother tended my wounds I grieved when we were brought to the Master, I grieved when the Master looked in fear at me, when he thought my "curse" might be in the whole family, when he sent me to a camp for the unruly slaves, I grieved as the new monsters tortured me, as they tortured my family to death, I grieved nonstop for three months.

Then I woke in the middle of the night, the corpses of everyone I cared about burned on the back of my eyelids. Then there was a bright flash and the ceiling above me was tore open with holy fire. The fire burned through my veins, I felt the strength I lost against the Hand return to me, and I knew. It was time for me to go hunting. That night lightning flashed for hours, and I killed many monsters and demons alike. Some with swords, some with axes, some with fire, more with whips.

After that night I started travelling back west. Back to the people responsible to the deaths of my family. My Master will be my next target. Along the way I destroyed several Owners, but I never stopped for long. By the time I was twelve I was alone and had killed countless monsters including the one that had owned me my entire life. I continued in Bosco, but eventually I met an old helpless wise man being attacked by a demon wielding swords of ice.

I pounced on the demon attacking him before turning to the old man asking him where his family was, he told me that he had none. But he also said something I found strange. He asked me if I knew what I was. I told him I was a demon he laughed and said, "No, you my friend, are no demon. You are a hero." I was confused, I had never heard of a hero before. So we traveled together for a time.

He taught me many things, he knew how to fight but wasn't strong enough in his old age. He broke me of my bad habits and gave me better ones. Eventually we came to an ancient, half buried tower he brought me in and told me to follow my instincts and we will find out why I can do what I can. We found an ancient scroll at the very bottom with ancient secrets written in it, speaking of both dragons and humans with their power. It told me many things and I learned how to better control my powers, but the man was so old at this point that his heart gave out halfway through this new learning.

I didn't realize until he died that I did care for this stranger so I brought him out of the tower and buried him before praying to the God of my childhood to grant the man mercy. I returned to my scrolls and eventually, once I had learned everything the scroll said, I decided to look for more information on dragons, but found that they were all murdered by these beings called dragon slayers. I made a vow to kill any slayers I find out about. I went back to the surface at the age of seventeen.

I traveled some killing more monsters, but then one day I reach a city, and I hear someone mention a Salamander stopping someone's resurrection. I become confused and I ask who this Salamander is once I hear that he is a dragon slayer, I decided I will keep heading west to this "Fiore" and continue training on the way, but harder than ever before. I traveled for months and never fell asleep unless I had no lightning and every muscle in my body was roaring in pain as it had in the slave camp.

Eventually I reached Fiore, and realized my folly in not asking where he was so I rampaged in the first city I found, other demons there they sent their fire, water, wind, and earth, and the monsters used their weapons. I killed the monsters but the demons escaped to tell their Masters. I couldn't communicate with these people because of the language barrier so I went to the next town and stayed there for a day before my rage flared up due to not figuring their language out. In my fit of rage, I killed many that day. But their demons were strong enough to cause a few slight injuries to me so I went to another town.

By this point I realized I was starting to fall to random bouts of anger and pure glee. I thought I remembered the scrolls describing that as crazy, so I decided that must mean I'm crazy, whatever that means. I was more cautious as I entered the next town, because already I had found people on the outskirts stronger than any demons in Bosco. This continued for a month by which point I could figure out basically what people were saying so I started rampaging again and managed to capture a demon.

I forced where him to tell me where the Fire Dragon was he told me he was North so I traveled North. The next town's demons told me West, then North this continued for awhile. One day some demons and monsters in white appeared they told me to surrender I laughed before attacking, but I was caught off guard for a moment when the monsters spewed the magic that belongs to us demons. I was angry so I went wild for a moment. Once there were only a few left I released a roar beside their commander to scare him into submission.

* * *

A huge bolt of thunder roars past Doranbolt barely missing him. The rune knights assigned to defeat him are all in tatters. Everyone is out of magic and wounded, and yet, their target isn't showing any signs of being injured, or even of slowing down! This is bad, _very_ bad. "Everyone stand down!" Lahar calls out before turning to the mage. He is dressed in a hoodie with lightning designs arking all over it, blue jeans, and he is bare foot. He is 6 feet tall and very thin. He has brown hair and blue eyes with a maniacal grin on his face while he giggles insanely. "What is it you want?" Lahar asks calmly while masking his anger. "Why do you keep attacking cities and destroying guilds?"

His grin falls away into a snarl of anger, "I want the killers of my kin! Where is the Fire Dragon?!" he screams enraged.

"The Fire Dragon? Do you mean a dragon slayer? After all there are no dragons left since Acnologia disappeared a long time ago." Lahar asks somewhat confused.

"Yes, but there will be more dragons soon. In order to use a dragon's magic you have to have some trait in common then over time their slayer magic makes them more and more like a dragon until they become one your "Acnologia" used to be a slayer after all." Fafnir explains annoyed.

"Really?" Lahar asks curiously before shaking his head and states, "No, now's not the time. I'm not sure where the Fire Dragon, as you call him, is, but if you could give me some time I can find him and bring him to you. Will you cease your attacks until then?" Lahar asks seriously.

The mage stops and thinks for a minute before he asks "How do I know you will keep your word? How about this we have two options you give me hostages that I will release when the Fire Dragon comes or you have forty-eight hours. Those are the only ways we can make a deal. So? Do we have a deal?"

Lahar hesitates before asking "Could I ask my superiors if they agree to your terms?"

The mage sits down and says "I'll take a nap, you have till midnight to make your decision, but don't worry about the hostages. I'm crazy, but I won't hurt them unless they try to fight. If you need a name for me Fafnir will do." He sighs before closing his eyes.

Lahar turns and walks away to a communication lacrima, first asking for a few medical crews, and then contacting the Magic Council.

Later Lahar walks into the Fairy Tail guild, just when everyone comes in for lunch, and requests to speak with Master Makarov. Mira calls him down and they head into his office. Twenty minutes later they walk out, with both looking grim. Lahar leaves the guild hall and Makarov breaks up the current guild brawl by slamming his titanic fist down on it. "LISTEN UP BRATS! Does anyone know where the Raijinshuu and Team Natsu are?"

"The Raijinshuu just left for another S-class mission and team Natsu are probably on their way back from a job unless they ran into trouble." Mira says sweetly.

"Well that's unfortunate we don't have enough time to wait for the Raijinshuu…" he mutters, "ALRIGHT TELL ME WHEN TEAM NATSU ARRIVES!" Makarov orders.

 **Three hours later…**

"We're back!" Natsu shouts while kicking open the door.

"Master wishes to see you." Mira says calmly.

"What why?" Natsu asks confused.

"Apparently you all have an urgent mission" She explains patiently. Team Natsu then heads to Master Makarov's office.

"Master? We're here." Erza says formally through the door.

"Get in here, there is something important we need to speak about." Makarov calls tiredly. Erza opens the door and enters the room followed by Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy. "Sit," Makarov orders them, "This could take awhile." Everyone but Natsu sits down. "You all know how cities keep getting destroyed, that the guilds in those cities never stood a chance, and it was rumored that a monster had appeared?" They all nod. "Well the Magic Council has found it. He is a Lightning Mage who goes by the name Fafnir. The reason he's on a rampage is because he's looking for someone, or more specifically, you Natsu."

"Let him come I've been looking for a good fight!" He says confidently while slamming his fist into his other palm.

"BE QUIET!" Makarov snaps then he sighs. "The Rune Knights finally caught up with him and tried to capture him but they didn't even manage to hurt him. They were scattered all over the area, all badly injured and Fafnir… he was laughing completely unhurt. They barely managed to hit him and it did nothing to him. He hasn't even showed any signs of being tired. The commanding officer managed to make a deal with him. He won't attack anyone for 48 hours, and that if you didn't show up by then, he would start searching again. That was 4 hours ago. He is waiting on a mountain so that there is less collateral damage. But I have to tell you all something. This mission… it's at least S-rank. I would send the Raijinshuu with you, but they had just left on a different S-rank and we don't have time to wait." Makarov explains. "They'll have healing mages in the area for you in case of an emergency but… they think he might be a lightning slayer of some sort."

"We understand Master we'll be careful." Erza states seriously. "We'll be going now, but what mountain is he on?" she asks.

"He is on Mt. Hakabe." He says tiredly.

"Let's go!" Natsu cries out excitedly before charging out of the guild.

"Sorry, Gramps. We gotta stay with that idiot so he doesn't start a fight he can't win." Gray says hurriedly while rushing after him without his shirt.

With the rest of Team Natsu they go to the train station and board the next train that goes near the base of the mountain. When they arrive they stop the train with the emergency brake. Erza explains that they have to go to the mountain as it is a matter of life and death while the others start running. Gray had Natsu thrown over his shoulders as the group continued up the mountain towards the peak, which was surrounded by large fluffy white clouds. She requips to her flight armor so she can catch up to the others faster.

"Took you long enough," Natsu says annoyed while waiting before the edge of a clearing.

"Why are you just standing here?" The knight asks confused.

"He knows we're here. I can smell him heading towards us. When we tried circling around a little, he immediately turned, continuing to head straight for us. He's at the other side of the clearing just waiting. I think he knew you were coming and was waiting for you."

They hear slightly unhinged laughter for a couple minutes making them nervous before they hear a voice call out, "The dragon is right! I heard you talking to the train person so I just started walking down to meet you. After all I doubt any of us want to fight on ice. But is this really all you've got? If so, this is great! I get to kill the Fire dragon, and take hostages to lure in the other dragons! Thank you! I really appreciate your cooperation, and Erza Scarlet it's a pleasure to meet you!" He steps out into the clearing revealing his dark brown hair streaked with electric blue bolts and his eyes are electric blue seeming to have actual lightning bolts streaking across his irises. He is very thin and six feet tall with a demented expression. "Well, Fire Dragon, are you going to surrender, or do I get to have fun fighting all five of you at once? And yes, I am including the talking cat." He cackles some more.

Erza steps out and shouts to him, "We were hired to defeat you! Surrender and you won't be harmed!" He just laughs before disappearing in a bright flash of light and reappears crouching on Erza's shoulders, leaning forward looking Erza in the eyes with a massive grin.

"I'd like to see you try ahahahahahaHAHAHAHA! You can't even track my movement now, how on Earth do you expect to when I start fighting seriously?!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yells his spell but it only makes contact with Fafnir's own fist covered in lightning resulting in a stalemate.

Fafnir's eyes widen in shock and says "You're stronger than I thought." Then he grins. "That makes it even more entertaining!" He then vanishes again in a flash of blue light, reappearing behind Natsu with his foot covered in lighting performing a roundhouse kick only to hit a wall of ice. "Ah so Gray Fullbuster is here as well. Who might be the fourth person?

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy shouts. An axe swings at Fafnir who dodges by bending backwards before generating electricity all over his body. He discharges half into the ground through his arms launching him up quickly, and the other half from his feet straight through the ice into Natsu, sending him flying with a cry of pain. Then Fafnir twists his body around mid air with his feet still imbedded in the ice but now the ice is between Taurus and himself, while Taurus swings his massive axe again but the ice blocks the swing before shattering sending ice shards flying, one larger piece nearly hitting Erza while Fafnir zaps away with another crash of thunder all while grinning.

"Oh? So you are this new Celestial Mage I've been hearing about? Shame really, I can sense so much potential in you but you won't reach it."

"What are you?" Erza asks seriously, "For you to have that much power without an incantation, and the way your magic works… what magic do you use?"

"Oh? Actual curiosity instead of pure fear? This is new. I am Dragonkyn." He states proudly.

"Dragonkyn?" Erza asks, "do you mean a Dragon Slayer?"

"NO! I MEAN DRAGONKYN! I'LL KILL THE SLAYERS!" He screams enraged. "HOW DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE KIN ARE?! YOU HAVE A _DEMON KIN_ IN YOUR GUILD!"

Taurus then says "I've heard of this before, a long long _long_ time ago. He has something similar to takeover magic. There are slight differences though, for example the soul he uses for his magic, he was born with it in him. His magic is the same as a dragon's but it seems he somehow managed to refine it and his instincts so he can use it better. Normally a Dragonkyn needs a dragon to mentor him before he can reach this level, I honestly don't even want to know how strong he'd be if there was a lightning dragon alive today."

Fafnir grins at Taurus maniacally, _"Thank you!_ Finally someone who know what they're talking about! And he's a _bull_ what does that say about all of you?" He asks with a confident smirk.

In the distance Natsu says "Fire Dragon's, ROAR!" And Fafnir tips his head to the side and says "Oh? A long distance attack? Would work on anyone else. E for effort."

When he starts to move Gray says "Ice Make: Floor!" Causing the area around them to freeze and Fafnir to slip and fall with a yelp at the same time that Natsu's roar arrived. The torrent of fire strikes Fafnir and he cries out in pain.

"That's _it!"_ He shouts in rage before saying darkly, "Dragonkyn… STAGE TWO!" Then four large bolts of lightning arc off his body, one headed for Gray, one headed toward Lucy and the other two in random directions. Erza requips to her Lightning Empress armor and leaping in front of lucy taking the bolt while Gray makes a shield of ice that manages to hold long enough that the lightning fades out. When the smoke clears they see Fafnir standing there with lightning arcing across his body and he has blue scales on his forehead and forearms and a grin revealing fangs. "Well now, this wasn't what you were expecting, was it?" He giggles insanely. "Lightning Dragon's, Arcing Fist!" his fist covered in lightning hits Taurus sending him flying back into the Celestial Spirit World.

"Sorry, Luuucy." He says as he dissolves in golden light.

"Lightning Dragon's, Wing Blast!" He flashes up above Erza with lightning arcing from the bottoms of his arms giving him the appearance of having wings for a moment before the electricity rockets toward the ground around Erza. She grunts slightly when the earth surrounding her explodes, a wave of dirt and rocks hitting her on all sides. Fafnir flashes back onto the ground looking towards Natsu with electricity arcing around his mouth. "Lightning Dragon's, ROAR!"

"NO!" Happy flies full speed into Fafnir's side knocking him off balance causing the lightning bolt to miss Natsu but wreak havoc across the landscape instead.

"Pest" Fafnir growls before grabbing onto Happy's tail before sending a small amount of electricity through his tiny body before tossing the unconscious cat to the side.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray makes a sword of ice before charging slashing at Fafnir who keeps sidestepping and ducking, dodging the blade by a hair every time.

"HAAAH!" Erza shouts jumping in with Gray dual wielding with the swords from her Heaven's Wheel armor. After a second one of the swords grazes his arm and he quickly jumps back before flashing behind them with the crash of thunder.

"Lightning Dragon's, Tail Strike!" He says before performing a frontflip bringing both Lightning covered heels down on Gray's head bouncing him off the ground and pushing Fafnir out of the way of Erza's blades.

"Open Gate of the Lion: Loke!" Lucy shouts in fear.

As soon as Loke solidifies he punches Fafnir with a glowing fist before pushing up his sun glasses and saying "Hello Princess."

"I'M NOT A PRINCESS!" Fafnir screams in rage. He crashes into Loke headfirst while covered in lightning causing Loke to cough up a little blood.

Loke retaliates with, "REGULUS IMPACT" and proceeds to repeatedly slam on Fafnir's back while Fafnir does the same to Loke's sides. This goes on for a second before Loke throws Fafnir towards Gray with the last of his energy causing him to fade back to the Celestial Spirit World. Fafnir roars in frustration and pain as blood starts seeping through the back of his jacket.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Gray shouts as Fafnir is distracted. The jagged pillar of ice freezes around Fafnir with a couple puncture points across his body. Then Team Natsu takes a second to breath thinking they won before they hear a creaking sound.

The ice shatters sending ice shards flying, the largest of them straight at Gray, while Fafnir lands before arcing with his lightning around Gray performing an electrifying roundhouse kick to the temple while shouting "Thunder Dragon's, Whirling Talon" at the same time the chunk of ice hits Gray in the face, knocking him unconscious. Fafnir lands on the ground on all fours out of breath but still sparking. Erza requips to her Flight armor and Purgatory sword and gets to him in a fraction of a second slicing him in the chest before kicking him in the wound sending him through a tree and into another. He lands on the ground with heaving breaths before sending his lightning in the wounds cauterizing them and screams in pain.

He stumbles to his feet glaring at Erza. "I'm not finished yet! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" He screams in fear. "Dragonkyn Sacred Art: THUNDER REIGN!" The once bright skies start crackling with energy and the winds pick up. White clouds gather and grow, before turning dark as night, masking the light of the sun. The first bolt fell straight at Erza, who had felt the static building and knew the bolt was coming so she had Re-equipped to her Adamantine armor. It struck and there was a brief struggle before it split around the shield and struck the ground creating a crater around her. Erza was standing on a small burnt pillar of earth while there was a crater around her with a three foot radius. She runs toward Happy as lightning starts striking all over the place, doing massive damage to the environment, as well as starting several fires and making craters. She picks him up and brings him to Gray and stands above them both.

She looks toward Lucy worriedly to see Virgo digging a shelter for her. She looks at Natsu who is running over but then a bolt strikes him. Natsu goes flying straight into the beginnings of a forest fire. "NATSU?!" She cries fearfully(for him). But then there was a slurping sound and everyone looks at the flames in shock as they go down Natsu's throat.

"H-How?! That Lightning should've killed him! Its powerful enough to take down a Wyvern in a single strike! So how is this possible?!" Fafnir steps back in fear. "They're monsters! First Erza now him?! I can't handle two monsters at once!" He turns around and tries to run but runs out of magic causing him to face plant and end the spell as the storm clouds return to their original state. "I-I-I s-s-surrender!" He screams in fear.

 **AN**

 **I'm new to writing so please let me know about any and all errors you see, I won't be mad but rather I will thank you for your help. Now what I won't like is if you post a review saying you hate this and it's horrible without telling me why you think that way. Doing things like that won't help anyone get better. Now another thing that must be addressed is I have no idea whether or not I'm going to write any more stories after this. I am simply testing the waters seeing if anyone likes what my mind comes up with please let me know what you think and ask any questions you want in the review or you can pm me. I have no idea about how I want to end this so please give me a few ideas about where this could go. Originally it was meant to be a oneshot but then I couldn't figure out how to end it so… yeah! I'll finish this eventually it all depends on when I get a way to end it I like that determines when it finishes. Big shout out to PraetorFable without his help every step of the way I wouldn't have gotten even close to this level he helped me learn how to write well as well as beta read this so go visit his page and take a look at his stories I for one enjoy them.**

 _ **DLD**_ **is flying out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kyn is Caged

**AN Well there goes plans for this being short. New plan I am now turning this into a full length story, this chapter will be setting up the future chapters and closing the introduction arc I will rewatch the series based on where the story is so that I won't forget anything important. I hope you enjoy Fafnir's story. :-) Last time on the Thunder Dragon…**

"H-How?! That Lightning should've killed him! Its powerful enough to take down a Wyvern in a single strike! So how is this possible?!" Fafnir steps back in fear. "They're monsters! First Erza now him?! I can't handle two monsters at once!" He turns around and tries to run but runs out of magic causing him to face plant and end the spell as the storm clouds return to their original state. "I-I-I s-s-surrender!" He screams in fear.

Natsu pauses while running back looking confused. "What?! You surrender?! I thought this was going to be fun," Natsu pouts.

Lucy sighs in relief as she walks back. "The reward for this better be good. We nearly died and Gray's unconscious."

Natsu snickers and says maliciously "The stripper's never gonna live this down!"

Erza walks toward Fafnir's shaking form and asks imperiously, "Why would you do something like this? You have so much power and potential you could have saved countless lives, but instead you took them." She shakes her head in disappointment before glaring at him. "Get up."

Fafnir stood on unsteady legs thinking ' _if they weren't so strong I could have avenged my kin. How do they have two monsters?'_ But instead asks "What will you do to me?"

"We are turning you into the Magic Council and you will almost certainly go to prison."

Fafnir smiles slightly thinking triumphantly _'a prison, I can break out then HA take that! I still win.'_

They travel down Mount Hakabe's devastated slopes to the base of the mountain where they saw a legion of rune knights along with five doctors and ten nurses. Lahar walks forward glancing nervously at the conscious dragonkyn before asking "is he captured or are you captured?"

Erza replies "One injured dragonkyn, out of magic. We would like to know what becomes of him when you decide."

"Whoever is injured head over to the doctors, but make sure one is open. Lieutenant Jackson put the high quality cuffs on him." A rune knight with black hair steps forward and moves around Fafnir putting the cuffs on.

' _Seriously they think these can hold me as soon as my magic retu-'_ "Those cuffs drain the magic of whoever is wearing them and seeing as you're out of magic you won't be able to break free," Lahar explains unknowingly interrupting Fafnir's thoughts. ' _Ugh! Hey at least I can still bite and kick them.'_

Later once everyone received some medical attention Team Natsu headed back to Fairy Tail while Fafnir and the Rune Knights head towards Era. The Magic Mobile that held Fafnir also had five knights in it. After awhile one of the grunts suddenly said "Hey Fafnir, I thought you were supposed to be strong. Yet you obviously had your butt handed to you on a silver platter. What's up wi-ACH!"

In a mere second Fafnir stood up, jumped and wrapped his legs around the Knight's throat dragging him to the ground and choking him. "Shut up. You have no idea what you are talking about," Fafnir said with a cold anger in his eyes before twisting and snapping his neck. Fafnir got up from the floor calmly before sitting back down on the bench. The rest of the ride to Era was spent in a stunned silence.

Once they arrived the Rune Knights from the other cars opened the door and saw four Knights staring at the corpse of the fifth. They screamed in shock. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lahar and the rest of the Knights run over. They see the body and wonder how before telling the four surviving Knights that they can go on a vacation and to get some help. They take Fafnir to the prison and bring a crystal over and put him in and then left to report to the Council. The frog people come out and see the new prisoner attacking the crystal while snarling at the pain it's inflicting on him. They go about their rounds watching the newcomer wear himself out until he falls unconscious.

"Fafnir, Son of None, you are hereby sentenced to life in prison for the murder of countless people, both in Bosco and Fiore," Gran Doma says seriously. "With no bail and no parole you will never leave your prison."

Fafnir snarls in his containment crystal pacing back and forth running into the barriers causing minor injuries. "This cage won't hold me for long, none ever did. I will be free and you will pay for trapping me," he says with anger and a near undetectable hint of anxiety. He releases a bolt of lightning once they turn around but it rebounds off the wall rocketing right back into him. "AAAHHH!" he screams in pain.

"Oh, did I forget to mention these are designed to use a mage's own power to contain them. No mage could ever break out of these containment spheres. The more you struggle the more magic it steals from you, unless you die the sphere will remain until the caster decides to end the spell. Farewell, Dragon of Bosco," Doma says smugly before leaving.

 **AN Ok like I said this is the second part of the the introduction of Fafnir. I won't be updating for a while. I will be writing ahead so you can have regular updates. Now for the Shout outs:**

 **IndigoisBlue: Serious wasn't what I was going for exactly but I do appreciate your review and the time you took to read this. Thank you.**

 **PraetorFable: thank you again for all your help you think its good but it wouldn't even exist without your help thank you.**

 **SplatterGirl: Thank you, thank you, thank you for giving me the idea I needed to continue this.**

 **The Guest Daniel: Thank you for your kind words you made my day!**


	3. Hey, Sorry, but look at this please?

**Hey, Dragon Lord Draco here, sorry I don't have a chapter for you all, been super busy for… *checks date* oh… over a year… oops. Been meaning to upload a new chapter with this notice, but haven't been able to get the words flowing. I wanted to let you all know I've been busy working basically everyday of the year, long hours, of hard labor. Bright side, money, so I can eat. Anyway, I have a lot of issues I see with the Thunder Dragon, I know where I was gonna go, but the end isn't what matters, it's the journey, so I have to ask, do all of you want me to go back and fix what's been made already? Or would you rather I continue as is? Or should I just reboot it entirely into an AU I have in mind?**


End file.
